White Box
by IG-KorrasamiShipper
Summary: 2019 Christmas Drop 7 of 7 Summary: Korra's spirit has been trapped in this "white box" for eternity. At least... that is until Asami's blood spills onto a summoning circle when a cynical demon attacks the academy she is attending. Fantasy AU, Short Story.


AN: White Box... Pandora Box... eh eh?

I know. It's bad. Sorry.

* * *

Letting out a loud sigh, "Man… arghhh! I'm so bored!" Rustling their head, "I just reincarnated like what? Eighteen years ago and that's the biggest thing that has happened in centuries!"

Extending their hand and puffing out a small azure flame, "I've even perfected changing temperatures."

Glaring at the small flame, they quickly created an ice javelin and chucked it into emptiness before slamming their foot on the ground. A raging wave of earth runs across the blankness ground before catching the ice lance. It remains whole and they create a small ball of earth, surrounded by wind before hurling it towards the ice. It doesn't take long and the ball hits the lance, shattering it into pieces.

Mentally counting to themself, it takes about fifteen seconds for everything to sink into the whiteness and disappear as if nothing ever happened. Humming in displeasure, they stretch and crack their neck from side to side.

"Aaahhhhh… some oneeeee… save meeeee…"

Silence.

Blinking a few times, they left out a helpless breath. "Who am I kidding. This is hell… it's impossible to escape this white box even if you're the most powerful person alive! Hell! For Raava and Vaatu's sakes, only they would know how to get out of here!"

Aimlessly pacing back and forth, "Everything I do externally reverts back to normal. Everything I do to myself for my well being, like exercise, stays while anything dangerous, like cutting myself, heals quickly. There's no food or water but I'm perfectly healthy and fine… with a splash of insanity."

Creating and aimlessly throwing around some pebbles, "The perfect punishment and prison for someone such as myself who chooses to fight against fate… this white box is invincible, impenetrable and _impossibly _boring. Ah aaahhh!" Falling flat on their back, "Come on! Anybody! I don't care if it's not you, just get me out of here! I'll love you forever and fight the world if I have to!"

*Meanwhile*

Slash after slash, thrust after thrust, repeating several combat techniques and skills again and again, the knight finally sheaths her sword. Taking some deep breaths she cooled down before walking over to the bench.

"Samiii! You finish your morning training yet?"

Drinking from her metal canteen, "Mmh… yeah I just finished," she grabs a white towel and starts dabbing her face, "What are you doing here so early Op?"

"Mmh the Air Acolytes met up early so we could prepare for the welcoming of the new students this year. We finished earlier than expected, so I thought I'd visit our one and only, proudly beautiful yet chivalrous sacred knight!"

Asami giggles before tossing the towel at her friend, "Stop it Opal! You know I don't like being called that… flaunting achievements around, it's a privilege that I've earned and it's a title I plan on upholding."

Wrapping her arm around Asami's shoulder, "Come on! Let's get you showered up and go to the auditorium together. Morning assembly starts in about two hours and we got to get moving."

"Yeah, sounds good."

_**Republic Knights Academy. **_

_This academy is one of the world's most prestigious schools out there. Not only is it the first school to home a student population of all types of magic users, it is also the first place to accept and allow non-magic users to enroll. As a result of their acceptance, students of all backgrounds strove for the better allowing this school to grow in ways never imagined before. _

_Here, these trainees hone their skills, overcome challenges and seek out their destiny. Whether one strives to become a blacksmith, a white mage, a councilman, a knight or even the most honorable title possible, a sacred knight, all depends on their efforts and achievements. This school operates through a merit system and everyone is given the equal opportunity to earn points._

"You ready Asami?"

Taking a deep breath, "Yes I am."

"Alright, it's your time to shine!"

Asami stood tall as she walked out to the stage. All the students awed in admiration and were stunned by her beauty. She was dressed in her formal sacred knight uniform and she looked graceful as if a goddess had ascended from heaven. With her sword by her side, she took it off her sash and tapped it on the floor, snapping everyone out of their trance.

"Welcome to Republic Knights Academy."

Everyone stood there speechless as they gawked at this holy being.

"Now, as some of you may know, my name is Asami Sato. I am the student representative for the 'non-benders' and also the vice president of your student council. Furthermore, I am one of this city's knights and I am the first non-magic user to obtain the title of sacred knight."

Asami took her sword and tucked it back in her sash before slowly pacing around. Each of her steps resounded in the auditorium and no one could take their eyes off of her.

"I am sure most of you have heard my achievements… as for those that have not, I was given my title by stopping my father, Hiroshi Sato, the owner of Future Industries who once started a civil war two years back. My father… my father committed a grave mistake and sin by relying on dark magic. He _threatened _the safety of _our _city, of _our _people's lives and I knew I had to stop him. Even if he is my father… I had to do what was right. _So_, I urge all of you. Do not fear. Do not cower. Do _not _back down from what you believe is just and _fight _for what is right. Protect your people. Protect your friends. Protect your family and together, let us overcome the demons that threaten our world!"

Her voice echoed in the auditorium. It resounded in everyone's heart, stunning them with hope and ambition before they let out a roar of applause and cheers. Smiling gracefully, Asami bows before walking off stage. Once she was out of sight, she let out a breath of relief.

"Phew, looks like that went well…"

"Well?! That was amazing Sami!"

Suddenly, she was off the floor. "B-Bo…my uniform! I still have the familiar summonings to go too!"

"Oh!" He immediately dropped her down, "Sorry! I got too excited! That was just amazing! Did you see everyone's faces?!"

Melancholy looking at the floor, "Mm… yeah. Well…I'll be heading over to the summoning tower first alright, I'll see you there." She quickly starts walking away.

"Bolin!" Smacking her boyfriend's shoulder, "You dunce!"

"W-What?! What did I do?"

Asami walked through the halls and her orichalcum boots clicked with every step.

"..."

She pauses and takes a deep breath, "Dad…"

Letting out a deep sigh, she continues walking towards the summoning tower and remained on standby. She wasn't actually needed however, it was a part of the ceremony for a sacred knight to watch over the new students. This was where all the magic users, otherwise known as benders, would summon their familiars or also known as spirit animals. All benders have a connection to spirits and this tower was where they would summon and form a lifetime contract with them.

_Till death they part._

Asami simply stood there, mindlessly watching over the students and summoning circle. It was just one of the tedious chores that all sacred knights had to do some point in their life. She had been in the tower all morning and it was just approaching evening when the last batch of students were up.

Whispering left and right, "Oh my goddess! Lady Asami is so beautiful!"

"This is so exciting!"

"I'm in love!"

"I can't wait to summon my familiar!"

Asami made the most minimalist movement to stretch. She extended her body tall before pushing back a strand of hair in her face.

"Aaahh! Oh my spirits that was so hot!"

"Holy raava! Aaaahh!"

"Fnoshfksbfks!"

"..." Asami stood there silently and the last student finally summoned their spirit before a great chill ran up Asami's spine. Feeling danger, she immediately took her stance and readied her sword making the faculty tense up. Something felt wrong. The summoning circle started oozing black masma and the students started panicking.

"W-What's going on?!"

"What's happening!?"

A student lets out a loud shriek, "W-What's that!"

Asami drew her blade, _What? Why is a demon here!_

A humongous black and monstrous arm rips apart the summoning portal and forces its way up land. Sparks of magical energy flicker across the room and all the students are frantic.

The professor spoke up in a loud voice, "Everyone remain calm. Students follow the professors' instructions and evacuate out the tower. Knights and mages, take your stances!"

Asami stepped closer to the front of the circle, she readied her sword. _You're kidding me. How did this demon break through the academy's defenses? I haven't felt such dark energy since my father… _

By the time students left the tower, the demon had climbed out completely. Chills went down Asami's spine again. "Wha…what in Raava's name is this?"

Black masma was dripping down the demons body and it reeked of death.

"Lady Asami have you've seen such a demon before?"

Glancing to her right, "Captain Druitt, no… I haven't seen such demons like this before in the dark realms, let alone in the capital. Don't let your guard down. I have a bad feeling about this…"

"**REIIIIIEEEEWRRRRR**!"

Everyone flinches at the demon's heinous shriek.

"Benders distract it's attention! Knights take your stances and attack at will! We will not allow this demon to defile our school's sacred grounds!"

"Yes sir!"

In coordination, everyone starts their barrages of attacks. Fire and earth benders deflected it's attacks while air and water benders hindered it's movements. Crack after crack, mages cast their magic left and right while the knights aimed for it's vitals.

"We're getting nowhere-"

A loud boom echoes and the tower rumbles making everyone lose their balance.

"Kent behind you!"

"Huh?"

The monster swings it's arm and slams Kent against the wall. It was about to take another strike to finish him before Asami lunged forward and grazed its thick and tough skin. However, it was only a shallow cut.

"Shit!"

It roared once again and she was thrown across the room. Landing hard on the ground, Asami grunts before regaining her stance. "Everyone distract it's right side. I'll aim for its heart, captain cover my back!"

"Understood!"

They all circle the demon and perry off multiple attacks before finally creating an opening.

"Captain!"

"Yes my lady," the captain launches a blade of flame at the demon creating the right amount of cover for Asami to sneak up behind its back. She jumps and impales the demon. Alas, its tough skin was too thick to penetrate so Asami had no choice but to focus her ki and poured every ounce of her strength to pierce through its chest. With a loud hoorah, the monster wales in agony before collapsing to the floor. The ground shakes when it falls and the knights and mages cheer in victory.

"Lady Asami! Lady Asami! Lady Asami!"

Asami's eyes were slightly glowing a brilliant green before they calmed down. She removes her blade that was deeply embedded in the demon before looking away when blood splatters on her face. _Something feels wrong…_

"Lady Asami that was amazing!"

"Great job my lady!"

"As expected from our academy's sacred knight!"

Asami flicks the blood off her sword onto the summoning circle, "Don't let your guard down… something feels off."

"What do you mean my lady? You took down the demon."

The captain reaffirms her decision, "Lady Asami is right. We don't know how this demon snuck into our academy and we don't know if its alone or if this was a diversion. Split up! I want everyone to form a group of two knights and mages and search the entire tower!"

Everyone salutes, "Yes captain!"

The trained guards split up and started investigating the scene. Walking up to the body, Asami took a good look at the demon. _Is it… I know I pierced its heart but something feels terribly wrong…_

"Lady Asami what is the problem?"

"Captain Druitt… it's just… it feels as if it's still emanating dark energy."

"Strange, I can't sense any aura from it."

"That's my issue… I know I struck it down yet why…" blood rolls down from Asami's cheek and lands onto the summoning circle. She sighs and touches it before saying, "Well… call for Doctor Kya and Master Lin, they need to hear about this and take a sample of this demon for Sage Bumi."

"I have already called for them so they should be arriving shortly. Master Lin will arrive after her return from the No Lands and Doctor Kya is finishing up the first aid on the new students."

Asami nods in understanding.

The captain turns around, "Lance grab a sample of the demon."

"Yes sir!"

As soon as Lance walks onto summoning circle, he was knocked backwards by a nauseating wave of aura alarming the two knights. But, before any of them could react, the demon reawakens and impales Asami in the heart with a miasmic spear.

"LADY ASAMI!"

Gritting her teeth, she tried swinging her sword at the beast before being tossed aside.

"_**EEEERIIIIKKKK**_!"

The demon raises again and lets out another hellish roar.

"Knights take your stance! We must save Lady Asami!"

A battle erupts again but this time Asami laid there helplessly bleeding out. "D-Damn...it…" she coughs out blood, ignoring the searing pain in her chest. Painfully watching her comrades being thrown around, her friends were at a disadvantage. There were at most seven of them and they were being overwhelmed.

"N-No…."

Gripping the floor in agony, grief and guilt overcame the sacred knight.

"No…anyone…plea-se…help…I can't…protect them…help…"

Her vision slowly became clouded before she blacked out. When her eyes snapped opened everything was white. Panicking, she found herself in her spotless formal wear free of pain.

"W-Where am I?!"

_**Do you wish for power?**_

A deep voice was resounding in her head.

"W-Whose there? What have you done to me! Where am I!" Reaching her hip, she found nothingness as her sword was gone.

_**Do you seek knowledge?**_

"Answer me!" Asami screams at the voice inside her head.

_**Will you accept your destiny or will you fight it? Bearer of destruction and creation, only you can control the future yet to come.**_

"What nonsense are you talking about!?"

_**You are eternally bound to another. Will you accept them or will you deny their existence?**_

"ANSWER ME!"

Flashes of her comrades fighting the demon appeared before her eyes. Fear succumbs her entire being before her comrades began slowly vanishing away.

"No… NOOO!"

Asami aimlessly reaches out, trying to grab her sword.

"WATCH OUTT!"

*Elsewhere*

The world is trembling and the white box is cracking, "What in the-" a huge crack forms in the white sky before everything shatters. "Oh shit!" Suddenly free falling, they fell into oblivion. "Aaaa? AAAAHHH! WHAT IN THE-!"

Abruptly slamming into an abyss of water, there was nothingness before they were dragged by a ominable current. Mumbling helplessly in the water, they were pulled towards into the depths of the ocean. Things abruptly came to a halt and they fell out of the water, "Daah!"

They found themselves free falling from the sky again but this time, someone was there. When they landed on the white ground, they were stunned by the beauty before them. Unable to speak, they looked into the strangers green eyes filled with such sorrow yet they couldn't help but feel relief and happiness.

"I've found you…" they reached out to the woman.

At the same time, the ground shook beneath Asami before a woman suddenly fell from the sky. "What the-" they make eye contact. Something inside of Asami clicked. The fear she felt suddenly vanished and she felt that everything was going to be alright. The depth of her deep blue clear eyes spoke to her. "Y-You…"

Something deep inside of Asami made her want to protect this woman. This woman… she was the most beautiful being she has ever seen in her life before. Her eyes seemed so sad, helpless yet happy to see her. _Ahhh… she needs me._ Her hand stops shaking and she reaches for their tan hand.

"Korra…"

They make contact.

Gasping for air, Asami suddenly finds herself coming back to reality. Her comrades were being overpowered. The demon is wreaking havoc before it roars a devilish shriek. Pushing herself off the ground, she looks at her hand and then her chest which was stained with blood. "Wha… how am I?"

Suddenly someone sprints pass her from behind. Staring at the majestical tan being, Asami watches as this woman creates lances of ice, fire, earth and air without magic incantations before letting them rain down upon this demon. Chills of… excitement runs down Asami's spine as she watches this woman fight this demon. The fierce look in her eyes, her charming grin of excitement, it was intoxicating.

Jumping back towards the wall, the tan being found herself having the time of her life. She couldn't wipe off the grin on her face even if she wanted. "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!" She propels herself forward using flames bursting from her heels and palms before pivoting and dancing in circles.

Raising her hand to the sky, she bends a chunk of earth from the ceiling and throws it on the demon. The enormous size was to great for the demon to dodge and strikes it down with ease. "COME ON! COME AT ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT!"

Forming a blade of fire and ice in each hand, she runs towards demon and impales the demon with both of them. Letting out a hurrah, she expands her magic and the blades triple in size, stopping the monster in place. It collapses to the floor and she jumps, severing the monster's head with wind sickles. Everyone is stunned frozen by this abrupt turn of events and ceased to move.

The powerful woman rubs her nose with pride before walking over to Asami and extends a helping hand with a cute yet charming grin.

"I've found you!"

Speechless, Asami gawks at the naked woman in front of her. _W-Wha… how- wait what? Huh? How she? What...? _

The tan woman immediately gets concerned when she doesn't respond. "H-Hey you okay?" Waving her hand in front of her face, "Can you hear me?"

Nothing.

Making a pout, she quickly squats down and gets close to her face, "Please say something?"

Asami found herself suddenly blushing. There is an extremely attractive woman squatting in front of her, _completely _naked. Her fellow comrades start mumbling something and she snaps out of it before quickly standing up. "Uh... l-let's get you some clothes!" She starts pulling the woman's wrist towards her.

"Clothes? Okay…"

Quickly running through the tower, Asami lead her to the changing room and grabbed her spare clothes. _Thank god I brought my normal uniform with me…_ she turns around and hands the mysterious woman her clothes.

"H-Here! Wear these."

The woman makes a strange face, "What are these?" She holds up the white dress shirt with two fingers.

"It's a shirt…? You can't just walk around naked, there are men on this campus."

Making a funny expression, "Hmm… if you say so… how do I wear this?"

"What?"

"Sorry I haven't worn anything in centuries and this isn't anything I'm used to."

Asami blinks. _Centuries?! Did she just say centuries? She looks my age though…_ "Um… well uh… h-here let me help you."

Asami grabs the shirt and the stranger looks like a happy puppy wagging its tail. As the knight helps her into the dress shirt, Asami couldn't help but admire her amazing body. _Mmh… wow…_ Taking in the fine details of her broad and muscular back, she notices a large tattoo that covered her entire back. However, Asami is stunned when she realized that it was glowing but, just as she was about it touch it, it fades away. _Weird… _shaking off her strange and dirty thoughts, she took deep breaths to calm herself down.

She was most definitely blushing.

"Here turn around"

"Okayyy~!"

Eventually buttoning up the last button, Asami gave her a quick up and down check. _Okay, this is kind of erotic…_ Even though Asami was taller than this stranger, her shirt fit her perfectly fine due to her broad shoulders and muscular physique.

The stranger immediately lifted her arms up displeased. "This feels uncomfortable… do I really have to wear this?"

"Y-Yes you do! Come on put these on to!" Grabbing her spare pants, they were definitely too lengthy for her but it was better than nothing.

The stranger stares at them with a scrunched face, "No! Those look hecka uncomfortable!"

"Wha- hey you can't just be bottomless! Put them on!"

"No!" She runs to the corner and braces herself.

_You're kidding me._ Letting out a grunt of frustration, Asami had a feeling that she wasn't going to listen. Glancing into her locker, her eyebrow twitches, "Okay fine… but you have to wear this at least…" blushing Asami handed the stranger a small pair of fabric.

She grabs it and stares at it, "What's this?" Holding the fabric by the corners, she inspects the piece.

"J-Just put those on!"

Flinching slightly, "Okay okay my legs go through here right?" After Asami nods, she awkwardly slips on the piece of cloth before they made their way back to the summoning room.

But, before they made it there Asami stops. "Before we continue… who are you? How did you kill that demon? How did you get here?"

She turns around and smiles, "You already know me don't you, you're the one who saved me! I should be asking you, what is your name this time?"

_This time?_ Asami found herself being drawn into her clear blue eyes, "What do you…" her heart skipped a beat, "K-Kor..ra…? Korra?"

She grins.

Asami found herself smiling to, "Korra… my name is Asami… Asami Sato."

#

Currently, Asami was patiently sitting on a stool as Kya examined her wounds, "You sure you were stabbed through the heart…?"

The maiden let out a sigh, "Yes for the fourth time, yes I was stabbed in the heart."

"Hmm…" tracing her hand across the Asami's back, "If that's the case, you miraculously healed some how… it's as if nothing happened to you."

"I don't know, that's-" randomly hearing a loud crash, they both turn around.

Korra bends over and quickly picks up the metal tray she dropped, "Whoops… sorry!"

"Okay… do you mind explaining why she's only wearing a dress shirt and underwear?" Kya eyes Asami funnily knowing that she was wearing in fact, Asami's pair of panties from the expensive black lace design.

Asami blushes and looks away, "Well um uh… she kind of appeared out of nowhere naked and I those were the only spare clothes I had…"

Raising her brow even higher, "No pants?"

Flinching slightly, "Korra doesn't seem to like pants… they're uncomfortable apparently and trust me! I tried putting a pair on her!"

Kya couldn't keep a straight face anymore and bursting out in laughter, "You dressed her?! Oh my spirits that's hysterical!"

Pouting completely, "Don't even get me started! This was the best I could do!"

They both glance over at Korra, who was staring out the window at the moment which showed off her nice physique. "Well… at least she has a nice figure."

Asami blushes again unable to deny her friend's claim at the sight of this attractive woman. Not only did she have a _nice _figure, she was _solely_ dressed in _her_ dress shirt and black silk panties. "Kya!"

Kya laughs in victory, _knowing_ that Asami found Korra attractive. "Anyways," she slapped Asami getting a "Hey!"

"You're perfectly fine so why don't you go show Korra around? Maybe eat something too, I'm sure she's confused by the way she's-"

Another loud crash sounds off and they both look at Korra who innocently says "Sorry!" yet again.

Clearing her throat, "She could use a tour of the campus. I'll go talk to the other teachers to see what they think of her… we don't know for sure if Korra is on our side…"

With that Asami, practically jumped out of her seat. "She's not bad!" She quickly froze from her sudden outburst as Kya gave her a surprised look as well. _Why'd I…_ Asami cleared her throat before apologizing, "Sorry I um… don't know what got into me…"

Kya smiled understandingly before Asami looked at Korra, "Well, come on… let's go get something to eat... Korra."

Korra perked over and gave Asami a loving smile, "Sounds good!"

Asami blushed from Korra's charms before ignoring Kya's smudged look as she trudged out of the infirmary. But, what she didn't notice was that she was pulling Korra by the hand. At least… until she realized her fellow classmates were gossiping about her and this "mysterious half dress babe."

"Who's with Lady Asami?!"

"Oh my Raava! She's so hot!"

"Damn… that ass though…"

Asami froze and looked at Korra. She felt irked that her classmates were eyeing _her_ Korra. _Wait, Korra's not mine! What are you thinking Asami!_ Shaking her head, she cleared her throat before leaning in to whisper into Korra's ear.

"You sure you don't want to… wear pants… everyone's kind of staring at you…"

Korra tilted her head as if she didn't understand Asami's nuance, "It makes no difference to me. I'm good..." Asami frowned as she looked at her classmates and then back down to… Korra's wondrous, thick legs. "...unless you want me to wear them?" A few seconds of silence passed, "Asami?"

"Huh? Oh uh sorry um uh…" she felt her face heating up and especially more so when she saw Korra's smirk. "Y-Yes please… I can um… lend you my… my sweats! Yeah my sweats! That should be nice and loose for you."

"Sweats? With is this… sweats? The only type of pants I know is tight and suffocating."

"Oh I wanna be crushed by those thighs!"

"I-I kinda feel hot… what's wrong with me?"

Asami's brow twitched from her schoolmates remarks before she dragged Korra towards her dormitory, "Come on. Just trust me okay?"

Sounding skeptical, "Ooookay…"

After Asami managed to squeeze Korra into a pair of her dark grey sweats, her jaw almost dropped. The way Korra looked in her white dress shirt, dark grey sweats with part of her black lace panties showing, it was all too much. She gulped hard before realizing Korra was hopping up and down in excitement.

"Woah! Hey what do you know! This is nice!" Korra squatted a few times before standing upright to stretch. "Yup this is nice!"

"Mmm…" Asami couldn't take her eyes off Korra's V-line.

"-sami… Asami… Asami!"

"Huh?"

Korra chuckled before smoothly saying, "You like what you see?"

Asami immediately redden before turning around, "C-Come on! Let's go eat already, I'm famished!"

"Mmhm, sounds good."

Asami couldn't believe her eyes. She also couldn't believe how swoon she was over Korra. Everything about her seemed to lead to Asami's ideal partner, so much that she started to think that Korra was a fragment of her imagination. So, without much thought, she mumbled "What are you…"

Korra set down her spoon. She felt an eerie presence boiling on campus as her inner spirit screamed. Something was coming. Something in a group. Something small and dangerous was coming. Her clear blue eyes lowered before she abruptly sat up.

"K-Korra? Where are you going?"

"The bathroom."

Asami felt like something was wrong, "O-Okay… do you know where it is?"

"Yeah."

Korra seemed to have disappeared in a flash leaving Asami to wonder what happened alone at her table. "Did I say something wrong…?"

Several good minutes passed and Korra didn't return. Asami got worried for many reasons and decided to get up to look for her. Of course, she couldn't find her and ended up wandering into the library for some research. If it wasn't obvious enough as it was, Korra wasn't exactly… human. There was no way that any human would be able to do what she did.

Now, Asami didn't know exactly where to start but she figured she'd take advantage of her connections as a sacred knight and headed straight into the restricted library. From there, she wandered aimlessly allowing her fingers to run across countless book spines. Then finally after what felt like forever, she found (as if it were calling it out her) a book with an interesting title.

_The Prisoner of the White Box _

"Prisoner of the white box? Hmm…" she grabbed the book and cracked it open, skimming through the book.

Mumbling out loud to herself, "Sinner of mankind, thy who is loved by all spirits and humans, thy shall be cursed with eternal reincarnation for it is thy duty to keep the world balanced from destruction and darkness."

"Sinner…" Asami hummed again before flipping the page, "However, yee has forgotten thy role so thy shall be imprisoned for eternity until the demon's gate is opened by the blood of the forgotten maiden."

"None of this is making sense…" she flipped through a few more pages, completely engrossed with this book. "The forgotten maiden is the bearer of destruction and only if the sinner and they are together, the world may escape it's faith. Maiden of darkness, loved by the unholy, shall bring ten thousand years of darkness upon the world."

Asami's brow went up, "What in the…" she was engrossed with this book until she felt something. By reflex, she immediately slammed the book shut and looked at her surroundings.

"Why do I have a bad feeling…"

She tensed when she could've sworn she heard a familiar eerie shriek. But this time, she felt displaced. "Korra!"

Shoving the book back in place, she ran across campus toward the commotion. Things were chaotic and dust clouds, along with loud blasts, were spreading everywhere. By the time Asami made it to the source, she saw Korra.

Korra's eyes were glowing white, just like the white box she saw earlier, as she stood her ground. She was hazed as if she was in the zone before she raised her arms. Creating a whirlwind of air, she encircled the demonic canines there were terrorizing the gardens.

"Korra!"

With a hard slam, the beasts crashed against the ground before screaming in agony was Korra delivered the final blow. Blood splattered onto Korra's face and her ice blade before she let it melt into the garden.

"Korra!"

Asami ran up to Korra and looked behind her.

"Korra, please tell me what's happening… you… you know the answers don't you."

Korra smiled sadly, remembering her past lives and failed attempts at stopping the maiden of darkness. Time and time again, she managed to keep the world balanced but always failed to save her lover. Walking up to Asami, she looked her in the eye before pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I promise you… I will protect you no matter what. Asami, you are my everything and I will save you. I will forever fight your fate."

Feeling very confused, Asami didn't know what to say. "I uh…" even if Asami didn't know what was happening or even of her own fate, somehow, she felt like Korra was her everything. She was the answer to her new questions. She was the answer to everything that had yet to come.

If they wanted to protect the world, they had to do it together.

Asami was the reincarnation of the maiden of darkness. Bearer of the unholy whom humans loathed. Hence, her other name, the forgotten maiden. No one knows who or why she brings darkness to the world but humans rather not think about it. Her innate powers remained dormant until her fate realigns with the world's sin, otherwise known as Korra in this life, and together, they will trigger the dark spirits return and there was only one way to stop it.

The maiden's death.

But Korra wouldn't allow it. Centuries ago, she was once a powerless human who fell madly in love with a single, pure soul that had a cruel faith. That's why she broke the world's law. She refused to see her loved one die over and over again that she befriended the spirits. After that, she tricked nature and claimed their elements as her own. She first stole water. Then earth. Then fire. And finally air. Without mercy, the gods were enraged and they punished her. They trapped her in a white box for eternity.

But, rather than succumbing to the insanity, she honed her skills. She _knew_ that one day, when her beloved was reincarnated, she would be set free. And so, it happened. Time and time again they were reincarnated, taking a new name and body every time. But, it didn't matter. Korra could spot her lover's soul a hundred miles away and this time, Asami was the one.

Asami had a cruel fate and Korra was going to fight it.

For their sake.

For their future.


End file.
